


Softer Than a Daisy

by strxwberrycreme



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Ejaculation, First Time, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strxwberrycreme/pseuds/strxwberrycreme
Summary: [unedited]





	Softer Than a Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> [unedited]

 

* * *

 

 

It's been at least a year since you've moved next door to Hank. Your first memory was the older man stumbling up to his front door, as you were just coming back from a friend's place. Blinking, you slowly approached the man. 

 

"Uhm... A-are you okay, sir?"

 

You asked, a worried look plastered on your soft features. Whipping around, the clearly drunk man seemed shocked at your sudden appearance. Gulping nervously, you smiled softly. 

 

"Ah... Sorry if I startled you, I just moved next door. I'm (Y/N)."

 

You smiled sweetly at the intoxicated man. Fiddling with the sleeves of your oversized sweater, feeling intimidated by the larger man. Grunting, he simply grumbled.

 

"Hank... You should head back inside, kid, it's... It's getting late."

 

He slurred out before he fiddled with the lock on his front door. Furrowing your brows, you tried to stiffle a small snicker as he struggled with his keys. Walking up behind him, you gently grasped his keys, earning you a small sound of protest. Finding the house key, you quickly unlocked the door for him, before dropping the ring of keys into his hands. 

 

* * *

 

 

Calloused fingers running through strands of silver hair, Hank continued to nurse the drink in his hand. An other stressful day at the precinct, he went to the local bar to drown his sorrows. Eyes unfocused, he glanced down at his phone. Rubbing his eyes, he slipped some money down on the counter, before dropping off the stool he sat on. Grasping his old jacket, he stumbled out the door. Calling a cab, he slipped on his jacket, as he waited. His mind began to wander, as he leaned against the front of the bar for support. 

 

Same old, same old. Everyday. A routine he has grown accustomed too. A cold bed, and the warm feeling of whiskey sliding down his throat every night. The only thing that seemed to change would be the moving truck parked outsife the house next to his a week ago. He rememberd the feeling of annoyance as he pictured some young family moving in, with rowdy kids running around, causing a ruckus. However, he has yet to see his new neighbor. 

 

As his dazed thoughts continued, he was startled by a sudden honk. Rubbing at his forehead, he approached his ride. The way home was uneventful. Only noticing he has reached his destination when the car stopped. Fumbling with the door handle, he got out. Walking up to his front porch, he was shocked out of his drunken stupor by a voice.

 

"Uhm... A-are you okay, sir?"

 

A distinctly feminine voice called out behind him. Jerking back to face the person, he felt his brain stutter for a moment. A young petite female stood before him. Despite the shitty lighting the street lamps provided, Hank was able to make out her features. Her round doe eyes filled with concern, and soft pouty lips that dipped down into a small frown. The girl shifted from foot to foot as she apologized for sneaking up on the older man. Trying to process what she had just said, he simply grumbled out his response.

 

(Y/N)... Such a cute name for a cute girl. Turning his back to his neighbor, he patted his pockets for his keys. Inwardly groaning he fumbled around with his keys for a minute, only to have a soft small hand snatch them from his rough large ones. His eyes wondered over to the girl who snatched his keys. Towering over her, she quickly unlocked his door for him, before handing back his keys. Grumbling out a 'thank you' he opened his door and entered his home. Closing the door behind him, he didn't bother to look back at his newly acquainted neighbor. 

 

Greeted by his faithful friend, Sumo, he gave the dog a firm pat on the head, before collapsing on the couch. Kicking off his shoes, he began to close his heavy lids. 

 

"She smells sweet." 

 

Hank slurred out before falling into a dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

You smiled softly at that memory. A soft giggle escaped your lips as you remembered knocking on his door the next day, with a cup of coffee and a less awkward introduction. Poor bastard looked wrecked. Ever since that day, you and Hank became... Uh... Friends? Either way, you usually helped him out with taking care of Sumo and himself after a night of heavy drinking. Despite his rough exterior, you were persistent on helping him out. Maybe it was because you wanted an excuse to play with Sumo. Maybe you just wanted to feel good about helping another person out. Maybe it was your attraction to older men.

 

Whatever it was, Hank seemed to enjoy your company despite his complaints on your doting nature. This afternoon was like any other. Hank was sitting at home slowly sipping his beer, as you entered through the door, with Sumo trotting behind you. Unhooking the large dog's leash, you turned to Hank. Rising a brow, you let out a soft sigh. 

 

"I know it's your day off n' stuff, but are you really gonna start getting shitfaced right now?" 

 

Plopping down beside him, you pulled you legs up beneath you as you looked at the older man.

 

"Shut up kid, 'M not getting shitfaced." 

 

He stated as he glanced at you from the corner of his eye. Snickering at his response you turned your attention towards the television, unaware of Hank's lingering gaze. He questioned you many times before on why you would rather hang around him, than boys your own age. And everytime you responded with the exact same answer. 

 

"Guys my age are bland and inexperienced."

 

Of course he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't attracted to you. And when you hint at having a preference for older men, he can't help all the thoughts that race through his head. You probably thought he didn't notice your subtle touches, and flirtatious remarks weaved in with your innocent actions. He felt like a disgusting old pervert everytime he stared at your thighs. But jesus christ, he couldn't help it, you're just so soft and sweet. Unconsciously licking his dry lips, his eyes wandered down your body. 

 

The older man almost let out an audible groan. You had to be dressing like this on purpose. Sure it was summer, but that thin yellow sundress... You shifted slightly, allowing Hank to catch a quick glimpse of white lace. God, that innocent action made Hank want to bury his face between those soft luscious thighs and eat you out till you were crying. The things he would love to do to you would make the raunchiest pornstar blush. 

 

Feeling Hank's burning stare, you looked over at him. His breathing seemed slightly heavier, and his hand clutched the cold bottle tightly as he stared at your attire. Your heartbeat quickened, as you felt a small sense of pride. 

 

"Hank...?"

 

You whispered out. Turning your body fully towards him, you purposely flashed him the lacey white panties you slid on this morning. His adams apple moved as he gulped. 

 

"Kid... You... You need to be more aware on how you... Uhm, move around in a dress like that." 

 

His voice came out huskier than he expected. 

 

"Someone might get the wrong idea if you act like this." 

 

Hank looked up to your face. The corner of your peachy lips twitched up into a mischievous smile. You batted your lashes, and you peered up at Hank. Subtly scootching closer to him, you tilted your head in faux innocence. 

 

"But... What if I want to give someone 'the wrong idea'?"

 

Hank inhaled sharply, as he caught the sweet scent of your perfume. He felt like he should push you away, be the adult, and encourage you to go out with someone else closer in your age. But... You're a legal adult as well. Consenting and eager. No way would he turn down a sweet little thing like you.

 

"Hey, Hank?" 

 

You purred as your hand rested atop his thigh. 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"I... I really like you..." 

 

"... Shit... Kid--"

 

"Quit calling me kid, we both know that you don't see me as one."

 

You stated, rubbing his thigh. Hank let out a soft groan as he felt his pants tighten. Grabbing her smaller hand in his, he gently rubbed your knuckles. 

 

"Ki-- I mean... (Y/N)..." 

 

"I know you like me too. I see the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking. I want you... H-Hank, I want you to..."

 

You gulped, as Hank felt his stomach clench in anticipation. 

 

"I want you to be my first--"

 

"Shit, wait, hold on... You're a..."

 

"Uhh... Y-yeah..." 

 

You muttered, as your face heated up with embarrassment. The silence that followed after made hot tears bubble up as you turned your face down. Hank was in shock. This girl... Softer and purer than a daisy... Wanted to be plucked by some old bastard like him. Dropping your hand, he reached out and cupped yout chin, lifting your head up to meet his gaze. 

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Are you sure you want some disgusting old man to be your first?" 

 

Nodding feverishly, grasping both of his hands you brought them up to your chest. 

 

"Hell yeah!" 

 

Hank couldn't help but laugh at your enthusiasm only to be caught off gaurd by you sliding on to his lap. Letting go of his hands, you grasped at his shoulders and to placed an innocent chaste kiss at the corner of his mouth. 

 

"Fuck, baby girl, I'm going to show you a good time." 

 

And with that, he hoisted you up. A soft squeak left your lips. Giggling softly, you nuzzled into his neck, placing playful kisses and nips up and down. Large hands groped your ass through the flimsy material of your dress as he carried your mewling figure towards his room. Your small pecks lead up to his mouth, and you finally planted a kiss on his lips. Reacting quickly Hank kissed back. Plopping you down on the messy covers, he allowed his calloused hands to greedily roam over your thighs, and up your dress. 

 

Letting out a needy whimper, you nipped at his lower lip, as he began pulling the straps of you dress down your shoulders. As he undressed you, your tongues caressed and lapped at eachothers. Breaking away from the kiss, Hank began trailing kisses down your neck and collar bone. Looking up at you, his eyes blown with lust, he began to remove your bra. Arching your back slightly, he slipped his hands beneath you to quickly unclasp your lacey bra. Pulling it off your body, he quickly latched onto your left perky nipple, as his hand gently flicked and pinched the other. A soft gasp left your lips as you felt tingles shoot throughout your sopping cunt. Pulling back from your breast with a soft pop he grinned up at your flustered expression. 

 

"You're so sensitive, baby girl... Do you like this?" 

 

He asked in a deep breathy voice. Nodding, you threaded your fingers through his shaggy hair. Licking your lips, you shivered as you felt his free hand slither down your stomach to gently play with the small silk ribbon on the front of your panties. 

 

"Y-yes, it feels really good, Hank.." 

 

You managed to mewl out. Squeezing your thighs together, you squirmed around as the hot aching feeling in your cunt intensified. Hank noticed this and let out a deep chuckle. Grabbing your knees, he pried them apart, and he settled between your quivering thighs. Gazing down at your heaving form, he admired your chest moving up and down from your heavy breathing, to your dazed expression. Your hands reached up towards him, and began tugging at his shirt, a soft pout on your lips. 

 

"It's not fair if I'm the only one getting stripped!" 

 

You whined as Hank smirked down at you as he took off his shirt and tossed it aside, joining your discarded bra and sundress. 

 

"You're so cute when you act like a brat." 

 

Caressing your thighs, he scooted down, till he was up close to your soaked panties. Spreading your legs further apart, he inhaled the sweet musky scent of your dripping pussy. Wanting to savor every moment of this, he gently prodded at your puffy folds through with wet lace before pulling off your panties. Holding in a groan, he gently massaged the succulent lips of your pussy with his thumbs before spreading you apart.

 

Letting out an embarrassed whimper, you squirmed around a bit, only to receive a quick sharp smack on your thigh, followed by a kiss. Forcing yourself to stay still, you clutched the wrinkled sheets beneath you. Chewing on your bottom lip you could feel your clit throb, begging for attention, and your dripping hole clenching desperately around nothing. Glancing down you met the gaze of the dominant male. Keeping eye contact, he bowed his head slightly, as he gave a firm flick of his tongue against your pink pearl. Letting out a gasp, you bucked your hips towards him, only to have Hank hold your hips firmly down on the mattress. 

 

Pulling back the hood of your sensitive clit, Hank dove in, licking and slurping shamelessly at your virgin cunt. Letting out a surprised gasp, you couldn't help but squirm under his grasp. Feeling his warm tounge slide into your cunt, you shivered at the strange, but pleasant feeling. Wrapping an arm around your thigh, he brought his hand down to keep your pussy spread open for him as his free hand began to prod at your pulsing hole. Wrapping his lips around your little bitch button, he gently slid in his thick finger into your desperate cunt. 

 

Slowly thrusting his fingers back an forth, easing you open he slid in a second finger. With your thighs tensing up, he stilled his fingers and pulled back from your needy clit. Looking up at your unfocused gaze, he felt a surge of pride well up in his chest, as he placed a quick kiss on your thigh, before going back to french kiss your swollen bud. Crooking his fingers up, he held in a chuckle as you let out a squeal. Repeating this action a few more times, he hooked his fingers up as he slowly began to thrust them in and out once more. 

 

"A-ah! Hank!"

 

You whined pathetically as your breath stuttered. Your mind jumbled, as your babbled incoherently. Suddenly his fingers began to, almost violently, assault that spot that made you see stars. Gasping, you arched your back, as you clutched his head with both of your hands. As he continued his assault on your quivering cunt, you felt a familiar feeling bubbling up in your gut. Gasping, you tried to squirm away.

 

"A-ahh! W-wait! Hank, I-I'm...!" 

 

Pulling back from your clit, he grunted.

 

"I know baby, relax, let it go, trust me." 

 

And with that, he was back to battering your clit with his tongue. Gasping and moaning, you felt tears gather in the corner of your eyes. Whining, you felt your self control beginning to slip. 

 

"O-oh! D-daddy--!" 

 

You cried out as you felt hot liquid squirt out of your spasming cunt. With the intensity of your orgasm, Hank's fingers were pushed out, so he opted to press down on your clit and rub it back and forth, prolonging your squirting orgasm. After what felt like several minutes, you felt your orgasm subside. Falling back limp onto the bed, you twitched slightly as Hank continued rubbing your clit. Whining, you shook your head, and reached down to grasp his wrist. 

 

"Mnn! It's too much! It's too much! I-I... P-please!" 

 

You sobbed out, while Hank kept your left leg pinned to the bed, continuing to to play with your aching bundle of nerves. Shushing you in a calm voice, he gently kissed and nuzzled your inner thigh. 

 

"One more... One more... Come on baby, I want to you squirt on my fingers again." 

 

He growled out before adding in. 

 

"Squirt for daddy." 

 

And with that, your body went stiff, and you whined. Your pussy weakly squirted once more, as your body convulsed. Removing his fingers from your dripping entrance he sat back on his haunches as he observed your trembling body. Once you've come down from your high, you met gazes with Hank. Still panting, brought his fingers up to your mouth. 

 

"Open your mouth for daddy." 

 

Hank smirked as an embarrassed look spread across your features. When you opened your mouth to respond, he slipped his fingers between your lips. Leaning in close, he placed gentle kisses on your shoulder. Humming approvingly as you began to suckle on his fingers, he pulled back and looked down at your flustered face. 

 

"Daddy, huh? Didn't know you were into that stuff. So you want me to be your daddy?" 

 

He looked at you expectantly. Averting your gaze, you shivered before humming an affirmative sound and nodding your head. Smiling at your coquettish actions, he stripped off his pants, and began stroking his cock. Looking down, you felt your cunt throb. His hard cock stood at slightly above average, with enough girth to make you nervous. The tip was dripping precum down his shaft, caressing a thick throbbing vein on the underside. Squeezing his hard dick, he guided it between the soaked lips of your cunt. 

 

Leaning down, he propped himself up on his forearm. Bringing his face down to yours, he captured your lips with his in a passionate kiss. Wrapping your arms around his shoulders, you felt the blunt head of his cock slide against your clit before resting at your inexperienced hole. Shivering with excitement and nervousness you bucked you hips up against his. 

 

As Hank steadied his cock, he began pushing in. A soft gasp left your kiss bruised lips. Bringing up his hand, Hank gently carded his fingers through your hair. Groaning softly at the hot, tight cunt he was sinking into, he pressed a chaste kiss on your temple, before shoving the rest of his throbbing cock into your hole. You yelped at the sudden intrusion. Whining, you squirmed around, before Hank knelt back up, and held you still by your hips. 

 

"Fuuuuuck, you're so tight!" 

 

He grinded into your hole, his pelvis rubbing against your throbbing nub. Panting softly, Hank seemed to struggle with holding back, as you adjusted to his size. The initial burn of his cock stretching your tiny cunt was still there, but you gave him an experimental squeeze. Groaning, Hank tilted his head back, as he began thrusting into you with long, deep, and slow strokes. Lifting your legs, and throwing them over his shoulder, he slowly began quickening his thrusts. 

 

Soft whimpers and moans escaped your mouth while the initial discomfort melted away into a pleasurable throb. Hank grunted, as he continued plowing into your soft lil pussy. Looking down at your innocent face twisted into a lewd expression, as he sped up his thrusts. 

 

"A-ahh! Daddy!"

 

"Yeah? Does it feel good, baby?" 

 

"Mnn! U-uh huh! Y-yes! You're making me feel s-so good, daddy!" 

 

"Hnghh, fuckin' hell, I can feel your cunt squeezing me..." 

 

Angling his hips slightly, he roughly thrusted into you. 

 

"O-ooh-hh! A-again! Daddy, again!"

 

Moaning he continued to pound you, stopping only for a moment to press your thighs to your chest. Grasping the back of your knees, you keened as he went back to driving you into the bed with every thrust. The sounds of flesh slapping, and the bed creaking, echoed through out the room. Sweat dripping down his forehead, Hank continued to pound into your needy hole. 

 

"Jesus christ! Your cunt keeps sucking me back in!"

 

Both getting lost in the intense sensations, the pounding you were receiving by the larger man would've looked violent and painful to onlookers, but you adored the brutal way Hank thrusted his cock down into you. Your cunt pulsed desperately, as if begging to be filled with Hank's hot cum. Panting heavily, you let out a loud whine, as a sudden orgasm shot through your quivering body. 

 

"A-ah! Baby girl! I can feel you cumming around my cock! Fuck! O-ohh shit, baby your cunt feels so good milking my cock...!" 

 

Whimpering pathetically, you angled your hips in such a way, that Hank could completely bottom out. Groaning, he sunk all the way down, resting there for a moment. Feeling his heavy sack rest against your ass, you almost started to drool, imagining Hank pinning you down, and emptying his balls deep inside you. Clenching your cunt you gazed up at Hank's sweaty, red face.  

 

"D-daddy? Please cum inside? I want to feel you empty your balls into my needy cunt!"

 

"Shiiiiit, you're such a filthy little girl!" 

 

He renewed his thrusts. His shaggy silver hair sticking to his forehead, as he drilled down into the mewling girl beneath him. Feeling his balls tighten up he groaned. 

 

"Yeah? Want daddy to fill you up?"

 

"Y-yes! Yes! Daddy please!"

 

You cried, as one last orgasm crested. Your body went rigid, as you felt yourself squirt all over Hank's cock one last time.

 

"Fuck! I.. Ahh, fuck, take it! Take it, fuck I'm gonna fucking fill you up so good, baby!" 

 

His thrusts grew sloppy before completely stilling. Feeling his balls tighten and draw up against your ass, you felt his hot cum pouring into you. Letting out a pleased mewl, you moved you hips against his still form, milking out the rest of his cum. Moaning from your movement, Hank grabbed your hips to still you. Panting, he slowly began to pull his cock out of your spasming cunt. Growling, he looked down, seeing your wrecked pussy dripping with his cream. Plopping himself beside you, the both of you laid in silence, basking in the afterglow. 

 

"I don't want to ruin the moment, but uh... You're on birth control, right?" 

 

"Y-yeah.." 

 

You responded tiredly before curling up against Hank's side. Wrapping and arm around you, he pressed a kiss against your forehead.

 

Though, the moment of peace only lasted for a few moments.

 

"Now that the two of you are done, I need to speak with Hank for a moment." 

 

A scared yelp left your mouth as you nuzzled closer to Hank, who quickly pulled the covers over your naked body. Groaning in annoyance he glared at the smug looking android that stood in the doorway. Massaging his head Hank sighed. 

 

"Jesus fucking christ Connor..." 

 

"H-hi Connor..." 

 

"Hello (Y/N). Nice to see you again."

  

 

 


End file.
